


Human Sweet

by princelogical



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, However; it is implied, Mermaids!!!, No recorded violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Follow, follow, human sweet;the water remains warminto the deep.Mama knows not your secret desirehere you fulfillto indulge in the fire.





	Human Sweet

It was early in the morning when Jamie made her way along the beautiful shores of North Carolina. The early morning, in her opinion, was the best time to walk along the beach. There were few people hanging around, and those who were weren’t in the mood for talking. Serenity, it seemed, was pleasurable to all people.

Waves lapped against the shore, leaving seconds of frothy foam on the sand. It was an entrancing sight, especially when the sun caught onto the waves, making them seemingly glimmer. She decided to sit down on the sand and just watch the waves for a bit.

Then, out of nowhere, she heard a song, so soft and so sweet, her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes were wide as she looked around for the source of the voice. No one was around her and it was coming from in front of her- in the ocean. Jamie stood up, entirely entranced. Once she was knee-deep in the sloshing water, she began to make out the words.

_Follow, follow, human sweet;_  
_the water remains warm_  
 _into the deep._  
 _Mama knows not your secret desire_  
 _here you fulfill_  
 _to indulge in the fire._

_Follow, follow, human sweet;_  
_the water remains warm_  
 _into the deep._  
 _I will be your lover_  
 _if you draw in close;_  
 _the water remains warm_  
 _into the deep._

The water was at her neck, yet it didn’t frighten her. A wave sloshed over her head and again, she felt no fear. She took another step forward and was completely submerged. Through the watery abyss, she could make out a figure so gorgeous, so beautiful, she felt as if her heart would leap out of her chest.

The top of its body was of a female human with bared dark brown skin and a flawless, muscular torso; the bottom was a long, green, glowing tail, each scale glinting in the darkness. The creature’s long hair curled around its head. Their lips were twisted in a loving smirk, as if watching a young child stumble, only to clumsily get back up again.  

Jamie barely noticed that she was drowning- there was no panic, no pain, as she stared into the creatures gleaming eyes. They swam forward then reached their hands out and cupped Jamie’s chin, all while continuing the lovely song.

Jamie’s head was beginning to feel quite fuzzy, her limbs quite weak. She opened her mouth to speak, but gentle and lean fingers pressed softly against her mouth.

_Welcome to the very deep_  
_my dearest, softest, human sweet._  
 _I have your heart to tangle_  
 _and please._  
 _You can’t be caught into the deep_  
 _unless you desire to go further still,_  
 _my human sweet._

Then they leaned in, twirling like a ribbon around her body and began stroking her hair. No fear entered her heart, not while the creature was so tenderly touching her- making drowning feel similar to bliss.

_You’re dying now, my human sweet._  
_It’s okay,_  
 _in the deep we’ll meet._  
 _But for now,_  
 _you’re my lovely_  
 _human treat._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dumping this here from my Tumblr lol. :P It's just a little drabble I filled from a request.


End file.
